A 'Troublesome' Love
by Wind Sage 00
Summary: When a territory despute arrises from the Land of Earth, Shikamaru is sent to investigate for Konoha, along with Temari of the Hidden Sand. Shikamaru x Temari Note: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or anything of the sort. Recently Revised
1. Chapter 1

(Note: I do not own Naruto, its characters or anything of the sort. This is just a Fanfiction)

Resting under his favorite tree, Shikamaru peacefully sat in the nice cool shade on the hot summer's day. Arms stretched behind his head, and legs spread out, he was thoroughly enjoying his break. No worries about border disputes, no people nagging him about trivial things, and best of all, he was out of the house while his mother was in one of her "rare" moods again.

"How troublesome…", the lazy teen added.

The wind softly rustled against the tree's branches, a nice relief on a day like this. Shikamaru looked up and stared at the clouds passing over the landscape.

(To himself as he stretched) "Yep…It's almost a perfect day."

However, he could tell from the position of the sun that it was almost time for him to report to the 5th for his daily report.

"What a drag… And I was actually starting to enjoy the day. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."

Shikamaru slowly got to his feet, all the time massaging the crank in his neck; a quick crack of the neck and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. A split second later, he was standing outside the Hokage's office. Shikamaru went to knock on her door, when he heard:

"Shikamaru! You're late for today's report!"

(To himself) "Man, what a drag…"

Shikamaru opened the door and stepped inside the Hokage's office to see Tsunade leaning upon her desk with both arms meeting at her mouth. If there was one thing about Tsunade-sama, it was her hatred for people being late. But it couldn't be helped, he couldn't change the fact so the only thing to do was to go in and get out. Maybe then he'd be able to catch up on some well deserved rest.

"Konichiwa (Good Afternoon / Hello) Hokage-sama. Here is today's report…There was a recent border dispute between the Land of Earth's Hidden Village, The Village Hidden Among the Stones and the Village Hidden in the Grass; however, emissaries from the Hidden Village in the Sand were sent as third party negotiators and the dispute was settled. Also, recent reports of a group believed to be Akatsuki have been spotted near the Land of Lightning's border, no other updates as of yet on the situation. End of report."

"Thank you Shikamaru. I'll have Shizune alert the tasks force and our contacts in the region immediately to be on high alert for Akatsuki.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Suddenly a mysterious voice called out mockingly:

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Shikamaru turned to see who the voice belonged to, and saw leaning in the far corner of the Hokage's office, Temari of the Hidden Sand.

"Aren't you the serious one today Shikamaru?"

"Temari? What are doing back in Konoha?"

"I've sent for her by personal invitation. Lately the Land of Earth has been trying to expand its borders again, and Temari here was the emissary in your report that handled the dispute between the villages."

"You could say I've had my work cut out for me lately."

"Indeed.", replied Tsunade. "Now, Shikamaru…"

"Hai."

"Before this issue spreads to the other surrounding countries, the other 4 main nations have decided to send emissaries to try and seek a peaceful resolution before another dispute arises again. You will be Konohagakure's representative and will help escort Temari, Sunagakure's representative", stated Tsunade.

(To himself)"Ah man, how troublesome…"

"Don't look so depressed there Mr. Serious. Don't worry Hokage-sama, I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

(To himself)"Great…Oh all people to go with, I get stuck with her."

"Well? Are you going to stand there like a statue all day? Come on, lets get going!"

Before Shikamaru could react, Temari grabbed Shikamaru by the back of his Chunnin vest, and dragged him out the door.

Tsunade barely managed to get out a parting message before the door was slammed shut quickly behind the pair.

"Well then, you're dismissed…"

The Hokage sat behind her desk both confused and smiling, fingers pressed to her lips.

"Hmm…This mission may be good for Shikamaru afterall."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

(Note: I do not own Naruto, its characters or anything of the sort. This is just a Fanfiction)

It was growing late in the day as Shikamaru and Temari departed from Konoha through the main gate. Shikamaru had never been to the Land of Earth, but heard that it was mostly barren. Miles of open wastelands stretched for miles, with a few habitable areas scattered throughout the countryside.

(To himself)"Oh man…What a drag…"

Seeing her companion's discomfort, Temari tried to engage in some conversation as they began their mission.

"So…It's been awhile Shikamaru…"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you around since the last Chunin exams."

"…How have things been in Konoha?"

"Eh, the usual I guess."

"Oh…That's nice…I guess I missed the spring cherry blossoms here huh? I heard their supposed to be very beautiful."

"Yeah, they were."

Temari's small level of patience was beginning to grow thin.

(To herself)"What's with this guy? He never talks or does anything!"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was thinking to himself as well…

(To himself)"Man, is she troublesome. Girls…they never stop talking."

However, Shikamaru noticed that Temari's face showed that she was feeling uneasy, and he decided that the least he could do was engage in a friendly conversation.

"So…What else have you been up to lately?"

(Mockingly)"Eh, the usual I guess."

Temari happened to let a small smirk go by, which made Shikamaru laugh to himself.

"Guess I deserve that one huh? But really, it's good to see you again Temari."

Temari blushed a bit from Shikamaru's comment. Not knowing how to react, Shikamaru quickly tried to change the subject.

"We should, uh…We should probably start looking for a good place to camp for the night if we're going to cover enough ground tomorrow."

"Excuse me? I'm not an ordinary ninja on this mission, and I will not be seen as the emissary of my village looking like I just spent the night sleeping in the forest. We're going to find a town nearby to spend the night, and that's that."

(To himself) "Man, what a pain in the neck."

"Ok then…There's a town about a few kilometers away to the northwest. We should be able to find an place to spend the night there."

"See? Was that so hard?"

As she said this, Temari gave a big smile and a wink to Shikamaru, who blushed himself.

A while later, Shikamaru and Temari reached the small town Shikamaru had spoken of. They found an inn and paid for two rooms for a single night.

"You want two rooms? I could cut you a deal on a honeymoon suite if you wanted."

(Taking the keys from the man's hands) "Two rooms will be fine."

"All right, all right young man."

Then the Inn Keeper leaned in and whispered to Shikamaru…

"I gave you two rooms right next to each other…just in case."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and proceeded up the stairs to find his room, with Temari close behind. The old inn keeper just smiled and shook his head as the young pair walked silently up the stairs.

After the two had settled in their rooms, Temari came by and knocked on Shikamaru's door.

"Coming!"

Shikamaru opened the door to see Temari changed into a traditional Japanese Yukata (summer kimono), with a purple and white floral print. At first glance, Shikamaru was taken aback, but tried not to show it.

"Well? Do you like it? Gaara gave it to me for my birthday last year. The inn keeper said there's a popular market in town and I was going to go do some shopping…Would you, like to come with me?

"Actually…"

(Grabbing Shikamaru by his vest again) "Great! Let's go!"

"Wait! I…." (To himself) "Uh, what's the point…Man what a drag."

Shikamaru and Temari traveled around the market, which was decorated in a brilliant array of traditional Japanese paper lamps. The local vendors sold everything from wooden masks and kimonos, to various different foods. By the time the night's adventure was over, Temari had bought about a dozen items…all of which she made Shikamaru carry for her as she moved from stall to stall. They returned to the inn, and Shikamaru let the load of "necessary" items fall to the floor beside Temari's bed.

"Man this is such a drag…"

"Oh come on, you know you had fun! Look, remember you got this right? Don't you like it?"

Temari held up a small finger puppet that she had bought for Shikamaru because she said it looked serious like him. The small white puppet had serious green eyes and a solemn smile…everything about that puppet disturbed Shikamaru.

"Yeah…It's what I've always wanted."

"Ok Mr. Serious, a simple 'thank you' or 'yes' would have been enough. Anyway its getting late so we should get to sleep. You don't want to see me if I don't get enough sleep. So out already…Go!"

Shikamaru was quickly shoved out of the room as the door quickly closed in front of him. A moment later, the small finger puppet flew at his head, landing square between his eyes.

"Man that woman is a real handful…She reminds me of my mom."

Shikamaru went into his room, shut the door and got ready for bed. He tried tossing and turning to get comfortable in the hard inn bed; however, whether it was the mattress or the evil finger puppet that luminously stared at him in the dark from across the room… Shikamaru couldn't get any sleep. He finally couldn't stand it anymore and decided to slide the evil monstrosity under Temari's door.

"Easy", he thought. "I'll just push this thing under her door and finally get some sleep."

Shikamaru slowly opened his door, and crept along the hallway to Temari's room. Each step he took he thought would surely wake up even Naruto from his thick sleep. He finally reached her door, after what seemed like an eternity, and slowly lowered the puppet to the bottom of the door. However, as he was trying to fit it through, he hit her door and it made a very noticeable sound. Shikamaru quickly rushed back to his room, threw the puppet in the far corner by his window, and jumped in his bed.

Lying in her bed, Temari just smiled and laughed to herself.

"Hmm…He's cute…"

And with that, she too began to drift off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

(Note: I do not own Naruto, its characters or anything of the sort. This is just a Fanfiction)

The morning dawn had just crept above the town's skyline, but Shikamaru was already awake. He sat there fully dawned in his ninja attire, staring at the brilliant sunrise and the wide array of vibrant colors that began to light the morning sky. Shikamaru did a final check of his room before he left. The bed was cleanly pressed, and the evil finger puppet was safe inside his Chunin vest. He opened his door and walked into the hallway, finding Temari waiting for him outside his room. The two of them silently walked together down to the main lobby and set their room keys on the inn keeper's desk. And with that, they were off.

They had a lot of ground to cover today, having only completed about 1/3rd of their journey so far. If Shikamaru had planned it right, they would reach the border of the Land of Earth by noon of the following day. Their pace was fast, as they jumped from tree to tree in the dense forest of the Land of Fire. Along the way they stopped to rest for a quick brunch, but kept their conversations to a minimum. Temari wasn't one to hate silence; after all, she was used to missions where they had to go days without talking so as not to draw attention to their whereabouts. However, she was bored and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…What do you expect will happen when we get there?"

"Haven't thought about it much, just biding my time till we get there."

"Well if you _had_ to think about it, what would you think?"

"Well…Probably both the Tsuchikage (Kage of Earth) and his country are intimidating their neighboring countries in order to gain back some of their old territories; or, someone wants to start a war in that region again."

"When I went to investigate the area last time, the local villagers said they were attacked by Ninja of the Hidden Rock Village. Yet when I talked to the Tsuchikage's Assistant, he denied the presence of any of their forces in that area and said that they would look into the matter themselves."

"Tch, Sounds kinda shady don't you think?"

"I don't know, something just isn't adding up with the whole ordeal."

"We'll probably go there, talk it out with the other emissaries and come to some truce that will last a few days, week tops, before something happens again."

"Well if that happens, why don't you stay in Sunagakure a while. That way your not traveling back and forth all the way to the Land of Earth again."

"Thanks, but I don't think I could", replied Shikamaru.

"Why? Have to get back to see a new girl or something?"

Shikamaru sent Temari a sideways glare.

"Well, what is it then? Do you have to get back to play Shogi with your sensei Asuma?"

Shikamaru fell silent, and his face instantly hardened. He stopped jumping and stood crouching on the branch he had landed on. Temari stopped next to him.

No… Now stop asking already."

"What?!? All I did was ask…"

"Asuma is dead."

Temari was taken aback, and immediately felt embarresed and shameful for asking the question.

"Shikamaru…I…I didn't know…I'm so.."

(Interupting her) "I said its ok already. Forget about it and lets move on. We still have a long way to go."

"But, I…"

"Look, I said it already, forget about it! So if your done talking, lets get a move on. You keep on trying to start a silly conversation but you fail to see that maybe there are more important things that lay ahead of us."

Temari was deeply saddened by Shikamaru's words. She saw he must have been hurting a lot, and the very thought of his beloved sensei was eating him up inside. However, that didn't make what he said any more bareable.

"Well…If your tired of me talking all the time, then I won't bother you anymore. I'll get there myself!"

"Tch, Fine then, go."

What the heck had just happened? One moment they were having a good time, and the next he's yelling at her. Temari's heart felt like it was sinking into the bottom of her stomach. She couldn't bear to hear anymore from him…Even if he was hurt from his loss, that gave him no right to talk to her like he did. And here she was thinking that they were really starting to connect…

"FINE THEN!", yelled Temari.

She darted off northward for the Land of Earth's border, leaving behind a trail of tears and a broken heart.

"OH!!! Thick-headed fool! Why couldn't you just say it and be done with it!"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had risen from his crouched position on his tree branch and was headed toward the border himself when he stopped suddenly. His hands dropped to his waist, as his hands clutched into fists. Slowly his head hung low to his chest, and he let out a heavy sigh before saying to himself…

"Great move there looser…"

Shikamaru slammed his fist against the tree trunk next to him. Raising his head, with lips folded into an expression of frustration and anger, he immediately set off in the direction Temari had taken off to.

The warm afternoon soon took a turn for the worse. A cold gust of wind whipped around the entrance of the cave Temari had sought shelter in. The thrashing storm had come up almost unannounced, and the simple cave she was in was the best she could find in time to avoid the storm. The wind picked up again, and it threw sprays of icy cold rain upon Temari's face; each droplet feeling like a tiny pin sinking into her skin. Temari moved back further toward the far edge of the cave to escape the rain. She was soaking wet, cold, and her face was beating red from her crying. She tried to stop herself, but every time she tried to get her mind off of him, she would start thinking of him again.

(Throwing her head back in anger)"Damn him!"

…

(To herself)"Why couldn't he just let me in…just this once."

The rolling thunder and howling winds helped hide the moans of pain and sadness coming from Temari's little cave that night. She fell asleep, with tears still falling down her cheek.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

(Note: I do not own Naruto, its characters or anything of the sort. This is just a Fanfiction)

The next morning came as an unexpected visitor to the sleeping kunoichi. She crept out of her cave, and was blinded by the bright rays of the morning sun. A part of her wanted to creep back into that cave and fall asleep again; however, whether it was the thought of sleeping in a cave of all places again, or the fact she had to get going on her mission, Temari set off toward the Land of Earth.

She passed over a long, winding river, which helped mark her departure from the Land of Fire. After a few minutes of traveling, she found the forest dwindled down to grassland. She continued her journey toward the Earth/Grass Country's border, passing mile after mile of nothing but hills and grassland. Along her way she found a small town and stopped there to re-supply and grab a quick bite to eat, before being on her way once more. The high noon's sun began to beat down upon her as she finally reached the border of the two countries. The roaming grasslands and hills of the Land of Grass, gave way to the barren rock wasteland that was infamous of the Land of Earth. A half hour into her journey since crossing the border, Temari came upon a large gorge. She pulled out her map and examined where she was. She scanned the map but could not find the large gorge that stood in front of her on it; however, if her navigation was right, she would only have to cross the gorge then stay on that path to find the Village Hidden among the Stones. Temari put away her map, and crossed into the large gorge ahead.

Suddenly the large earthen walls closed up behind her, sealing Temari from the outside.

"A trap!"

"A little late to be noticing that now, aren't we?", an eerie voice cried out.

Temari saw a figure emerge from the rock face in front of her, followed by several platoons of other ninja above her. Temari noticed the bans on their heads signified that they were ninja from the Village Hidden among the Stones. She was obviously outnumbered, and the odds were not in her favor at the moment.

"Ninja of the Village Hidden among the Stones", she said. "I am Temari of the Village Hidden in the Sand. I have come…"

"Save your excuses. We know who you are.", the same eerie voice said.

"Then I ask you to please let me pass so I may see the Tsuchikage on matters of important diplomatic business."

The tall built man laughed menacingly to himself before saying, "You hear that boys? She wants to see the Tsuchikage!"

The other Rock ninja too laughed a twisted and menacing laugh.

A closer look at one of the ninja revealed that his headband had been slashed across the middle, indicating he was a deserter.

(To herself) "Thugs! These aren't Rock Ninja…their just a bunch of deserters."

"Well, since you asked so nicely", continued the rouge ninja; "I guess we could show you to him."

"Save it! I know your game now. I suggest you leave before you regret your decisions here today", yelled Temari.

With that, Temari pulled out her large metal fan from behind her back, and unfolded it to reveal all three purple moons.

The apparent boss ninja cracked his knuckles and smiled to himself.

"Huh! That's a pretty fan you got there, but its no use, prepare to…Argh! I…I…can't…move…"

From out of the shadows a ninja appeared wearing a green Chunin vest and a Konoha headband around his arm.

"Shadow Possession complete."

"Shikamaru!"

"Argh! Don't just stand there you lazy idiots!", cried the leader. "Get him!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Shikamaru yelled. "I have a team of re-enforcements on the way. I suggest you leave why you still have the chance."

As he said this, a long shadowy hand crept up the rouge ninja's body and wrapped its cold fingers around his broad thick neck.

"And in case any of you try anything funny, I'll strangle your little boss here…So? What's it gonna be?"

The leader caught in the jutsu just started to laugh, as he heard Shikamaru's words. He quickly screamed out, "We have our orders from the Mizukage! Kill them all!"

The other "Rock ninja" prepared to fight and one quickly sprang at Shikamaru with a kunai drawn.

"Damn it!", cried Shikamaru.

Shikamaru released the Shadow Possession Jutsu, and quickly delt with the oncoming foe attacking him. He then made a hand seal and detonated several paper bombs scattered behind the remaining Rock Ninja above them. A few dodged the blast and went straight for Shikamaru.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone!?!"

A large gust of wind came spiraling toward the rouge ninja, throwing them up against rock cliff behind them. They fell to the ground unconscious from the ferocity of the attack.

The pair quickly moved together, back to back, and survived their remaining opponents.

"I've got 3 on my right, and 7 to my left", counted Shikamaru.

"I've have 5 on this side, but I can't locate the leader.", responded Temari.

"Got it…Why can't things ever be normal around you?" Shikamaru joked.

With that, the pair split and attacked their surrounding foes. Their enemies were rather weak and were easily crippled by Temari's ferocious gusts from her fan. The rouge ninja began to decrease, and the two soon gained the advantage.

Shikamaru dealt with two ninja with a kick to head each; however he couldn't see a kunai that was hurtling toward him. Temari caught sight of it and quickly threw a shuriken with expert precision at it. The two weapons collided and fell to the side with a sharp 'Klang!". Shikamaru nervously turned to see a smiling Temari, knowing that she had just barely saved his life.

Shikamaru rose to say thanks to Temari when he noticed the boss of the other rouge ninja appearing from the shadowy rock behind her. Temari started to wave to Shikamaru, but seeing the expression in Shikamaru's eyes she turned around to see the boss ninja poised to strike.

"Ah! Thought you could defeat us so easily? I'll teach you to underestimate me!"

Shikamaru instinctively moved his hand to his side ninja tool pocket, but realized he was all out of weapons…

Shikamaru didn't think, his feet seemed to move by themselves as he dove in front of Temari and took a knife to the chest, that otherwise would have easily struck Temari a deadly blow. Temari instinctively reacted and sent a fearsome blast of wind at the rouge ninja. He was catapulted back toward the gorge's walls which released a landslide of boulders from above him. The rocks fell one after the other and crushed the rouge ninja boss into the ground.

A moment later, the walls of the gorge receded back into the ground as the boss' jutsu was broken. A squad of Rock ninja soon appeared around Temari who was holding Shikamaru in her arms. Temari went to get up and fight, but the rock ninja she saw were the ones she remembered from her previous mission to the Land of Earth.

"Temari of the Village Hidden in the Sands, please do not be alarmed. We are not here to fight you. If you remember I am the Tsuchikage's Assistant. Thank you for defeating these rouge ninja for us. When we learned of your account of Rock Ninja attacking our neighboring borders, we discovered this band of rouge mercenaries were behind the attacks on the Land of Grass.

(Noticing Shikamaru injured) "One of your party is injured! Quickly, someone get this man to a medical team, now!"

(Focusing on Shikamaru)"Shikamaru! You fool! Why did you do something that reckless?"

(In pain)"I-I couldn't stop myself from moving, I…"

(Pressing a finger to his lips)"It was very heroic. Thank you."

The Rock Ninja came beside Temari and picked up Shikamaru. Together with Temari, they transported him to their Hidden Village for inspection of his wounds.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

(Note: I do not own Naruto, its characters or anything of the sort. This is just a Fanfiction)

Shikamaru awoke in an unfamiliar hospital room, and tried to sit up; however, a sharp pain jutted through him and he grabbed the right side of his stomach.

A nurse calmly came over to his bed side and said, "I wouldn't try getting up just yet. You took a pretty deep wound that just missed your intestines. You're a very luck man."

"Ah, he's just milking it!", a voice called from the hallway.

Temari entered the room and sat next to Shikamaru's bed. The nurse bowed to them both and exited the room.

"Shikamaru…"

"Temari, I…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what? It was my big mouth that got us into this mess in the first place."

"No, it was me. I-I stormed off and almost got you killed trying to protect me."

"Ah, forget about it. A couple days rest and I'll be back up and about. I could use a vacation."

…

"Anyway…I should be the one apologizing. I remember thinking to myself, how much of an idiot I was to you. You didn't deserve that, and I wasn't honoring Asuma by treating you like that."

"I heard that one of your platoons encountered Akatsuki and one of the members was killed in battle…I-I didn't know it was your sensei...I'm so sorry."

"Temari…(with a slight smile on his face) Thanks."

Temari smiled down at the injured Shikamaru and leaned in close to him. She moved in and softly kissed him. Shikamaru's arm wrapped around Temari's head and held her close. In that small moment, everything was perfect. Temari then got up, and winked at him.

"There's a little something to get better. Don't forget to drop by and visit sometime ok? I have to follow up on this lead of the Mizukage's involvement in this matter…Take care Shikamaru."

"Ok"

Temari backed up to the door, smiled her beautiful big smile, and exited the room. Shikamaru laid there in his bed with a big smile on his face. He pulled up his good side's arm behind his head and stared out his window at the clouds passing by. They seemed to flow elegantly through the beautiful afternoon sky. Something though caught his eye out of the corner of his vision. Propped up against his bedside lamp, was the small finger puppet Temari had bought him back at the start of their mission. He lay his head back down and laughed a little to himself as he thought…

"Hmm…She's cute…"

END OF CHAPTER 5

(I would like to thank everyone who's sent me advice on this piece. I left room for improvement and opportunity to continue it if need be. Let me know what you think, and I promise I'll try to get it done. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
